Phantastic Things
by TheInternetHomo
Summary: A marriage reveals feelings that nobody saw coming, launching the boys into a relationship. I know Phan is not real, and I sadly do not own Dan, nor do I own Phil. Please leave a nice review! :D Rated M for possible future smut if requested!
1. Playlist

Here is a playlist for your enjoyment. Listen along. It helps with the mood of the story. :3 ~TheInternetHomo

Phantastic Things Playlist

1. I Hurt Too by Katie Herzig

2. Shark Cave by Driver Friendly

3. I Still Remember by Bloc Party

4. Always by Panic! At The Disco

5. I See the Light from Tangled

6. Fix You by Yellowcard

7. I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy

8. Running From Lions by All Time Low

9. All About Us by He Is We

10. Sweet Disposition by The Temper Trap

11. Doorway by Civil Twilight

12. King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men


	2. An Interruption

Dan's P.O.V

I try my best to make it look like I hadn't just been crying. I readjust my bow tie and straighten the bottom of my suit. My reflection stares at me from the mirror. It's the day I had been dreading for the past year and a half; Phil's wedding day. The bride-to-be's name is melody, a rude and controlling northern girl that Phil's known since primary school. They'd only dated for a little less than a year before she had forced him to propose. The Phil that I had once known has been sucked out, leaving him an empty shell. Melody has even forced him to stop making YouTube videos. I can't stand to see him with her, for more than one reason, but one stood out more than the others.

I can't stand to see them together because I love him.

"You ready, Dan?" Phil lightly knocks on the door.

"Yeah," I reply, wiping my eyes one more time before opening the door. Phil's suit fits him perfectly.  
"Let's do this," he grins as we walk down the hall to the chapel. "I hope this goes well."

"You'll be great," I smile through clenched teeth. I've tried so hard to be happy for him, but time after time, my feelings bubbled to the surface.

"You seem more nervous than I am," Phil chuckles. I force myself to keep smiling.

"Well, my best friend _is _getting married! I guess I'm just a bit anxious." Phil stops and turns towards me.

"You're truly the best friend I could ever wish for, Dan." He wraps his arms around my shoulders, bringing me in for a hug. I inhale his scent as I return the favor. An involuntary sigh escapes through my lips and I have to stop myself from running my hands through his thick, dark hair.

He releases his grip on me and pulls away, giving me a small smile. We continue to walk until we reach the door at the end of the hall. Phil gives me a quick glance before pulling open the door. People already sit in the pews. I see some familiar faces and Phil's mum waves at us. We take our positions up front by the alter. Melody hadn't wanted anyone but herself to enter up the aisle, so all twelve bridesmaids and groomsmen stood up front, already placed.

"Go get 'em, buddy." I whisper to Phil. He gives me a thumbs up and a smile only heaven could make. I feel my stomach dip, and the music starts to play.

Phil's P.O.V.

_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? _I think. Sure, Melody was a nice girl, but I didn't want to marry her! Did I even love her?

As the music starts to play, I look over to Dan. He looks a bit nauseous. He's been acting strange lately; stuttering, mumbling, going to be before midnight. It was as if he got lost in all this wedding stuff.

The door in the back of the church open, Melody stands between them. Dan looks down to the floor as she makes her way up the aisle. As I look at Dan, I feel a prickle in my stomach. I never felt this way when I looked at anyone else. What was wrong with me?

After what seemed like ages, she reaches the front. Roughly, she grabs my hand and looks at the pastor, edging him to start. He says a few words of welcome before starting.

"Does anyone object to this marriage?" His voice echoes through the church. Everyone's silent for a few seconds until someone breaks the silence.

"I do." I turn to the direction that the voice came from. My mouth drops open.

It was Dan.


	3. More Than Just Cold Feet

**Dan's P.O.V.**

My voice rings through the full church. Phil looks at me, his jaw almost hitting the ground.

"I object to the marriage," I repeat, more clearly this time.

"Any reasoning?" the pastor looks at me, as does Melody. Oh, if looks could kill.

"Phil could do so much better," the words pour out of my mouth before I can even attempt to stop them. "Melody is anything but good for him. Phil is my best friend; I've known him for quite some time now. He isn't himself around her. I can't stand to see them together."

"We're perfectly happy, Dan. Phil loves me, don't you, Phil?" Melody sneers, dropping his hand as if it were on fire. The blank expression on Phil's face is replaced by a confused one. His eyes flicker a bit as he doesn't respond. "Phil!" Melody stomps her foot slightly.

"I, uh,"

"Ugh! Look what you've done, Dan! You've ruined the whole wedding! Why can't you just keep your lousy mouth shut?" She's on the verge of screaming. My unshuttable mouth goes dry as I utter my final sentence.

"Because I love him!" Nobody dares to make a sound. It was if the entire room was put on pause. We stand in silence for a good two minutes until I see Phil's mouth move slightly, as if he were about to say something, not that I would of heard it. The second after I see his mouth twitch, I run down the aisle, out the doors, and into the street. I just want to be home.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

Melody's screaming at me, I can see she is. But the pounding in my ears makes it impossible for me to hear her. Had Dan meant that when he said he loved me? A river of emotions and memories comes back to me in that one moment. I remember falling for Dan, just weeks after we had met for the first time. I remember going over to his dorm for hours to play Sonic. The chills I got as he would rest his head in defeat on my shoulder, the light punches he would hand out, the happiness in his eyes, they all came back to me. I had never told him how much he meant to me, assuming that he was straight. Then again, he may be. Maybe he meant he loved me in a friendly way, though that was doubtful.

There was no way to tell for sure until I asked him myself. I feel Melody grab on to the sleeve of my suit, but I rip my arm out of her grasp. Dan's right; I am too good for her. I take off in the same direction as Dan, desperate to find him. I can feel my feelings for him coming back to the surface with every step I take. My feet pound the ground, pushing old, forgotten memories up. I can feel a tear trickle down the side of my face. I don't bother to wipe it away as I reach the corner. Luckily for me, the bus is at the stop, waiting for a few more passengers. I hope to god that it drops me off somewhere near Dan's flat as I hop on. Melody had made me move in with her, leaving Dan alone, but luckily, I had a key still.

I fidget for the entire ride. I sprint off as the bus stops a block away from his flat. I don't stop running until I'm forced to take the lift. I press the close button at least twenty times before the doors actually close. I can't handle this kind of pressure. My heart feels as if it's about to explode, and I still can't hear over the constant pounding in my ears. I try my best to remain calm as I walk down the hall to our home. My hands shake and a tiny bead of sweat rolls down my forehead. What if Dan wasn't home yet? What if he was somewhere in town, sad and alone? The sad part was definite. My hand reaches out and grasps the doorknob firmly. I flick my wrist and the door swings open.

"Dan?" I call out; my voice is a mangled cry. I get no reply. "Dan?" The apartment is completely silent. Dan isn't back yet. He's probably on the streets somewhere. A worried pang hits my gut as I realize how concerned I really am. Normally, I would just assume he was blowing off steam, but what if he never came back this time? I still needed to tell him how I felt; I needed to know how he felt. Tear after tear cascades down my face, making dark spots on my suit. I lie on the couch and grab Totoro, burying my face into his soft fur, trying to muffle out my sobs.

_**Ooh, so I'm trying to figure out a good plot structure that I hope you all will enjoy. It's going to make your pheels erupt…I hope. **_

_**Stay awesome!**_

_**TheInternetHomo**_


	4. Memories and Reconnections

**Dan's P.O.V.**

What had I done? I had completely ruined Phil's wedding day. After running out of the church, I had run straight home, not even attempting to catch the nearby bus. I hold back my oncoming tears. I don't cry. I'm strong. I decide that I'll just pack a small suitcase when I get home and leave; Phil won't want anything to do with me anymore. After an hour or two of walking, I reach our building. I decide to take the stairs for only the second time in my whole time of being here. Phil always wanted to take them "for exercise" but I always refused. One time had been enough…

**oOoOoOo**

_ "Dan, let's take the stairs!"_

_ "Phil, that's like thirty flights up!"_

_ "It'll be good exercise!"_

_ "Oh, please, I'm already fit!" _

_ "Stop lying to yourself, Dan. Come on, we only have to once! Just for the experience!"_

_ "Ugh, fine. If I die, it's your fault."_

_ "You won't die."_

_ "I will if I fall down the stairs. Jesus, how far up were we again?"_

_ "Floor thirty-three!" _

_ "Well, what bloody floor are we on now?"_

_ "We're on floor two, Dan."_

_ "No way! I'm already exhausted!"_

_ "Come on, Dan. Muscle through it!"_

**oOoOoOo**

It takes me ten minutes at the pace I'm walking to reach my floor. I drag my feet down the hall, not wanting to find the apartment empty, like I know it will be. When I reach the flat, I find the door to be ajar. I push it open, not thinking anything of it. I just assume that I had accidentally left it open. I don't even bother to check if Phil's here, because I know he's not. I walk into my room and change out of my suit, throwing it in a ball on my floor. I slide on some dorm pants but leave my shirt off. My stomach makes a growling noise, telling me that I'm hungry. I walk out to the kitchen before starting to pack my things. I may as well eat a final meal here before I leave.

My usual comfort food, a big bowl of ice cream, sits on the top shelf of the fridge. The container is cold on my skin. I start scooping out the smooth treat, one scoop at a time. Phil loves ice cream, he would always make me go get some with him after dinner, and it had become a nightly occurrence. We had had so many memories at the ice cream parlor down the street…

**oOoOoOo**

_ "Pistachio ice cream is probably the grossest thing in existence."_

_ "Oh hush, Dan! Don't beat it until you try it!"_

_ "I can smell it from over here, so I'm going to pass."_

_ "Come on, it's not that bad! Just take a lick!"_

_ "That's what she said!"_

_ "Ha, ha, very funny. Seriously. I'm not allowing you to bash on my ice cream until you try it."_

_ "Fine, give it here."_

_ "See? Isn't it good?"_

_ "Oh my god, no! Far from it! Oh god, gross! Get me some water!"_

_ "Only for you, Daniel!"_

**oOoOoOo**

I lean myself against the counter, trying to regain composure. Tears slide down my face, and I let them. Why shouldn't I? A muffled sob erupts from my throat as I slip and fall onto the kitchen floor in a heap. I wrap my arms around my legs and sob into them. I haven't cried like this since…ever. Suddenly, I feel someone touch my shoulder.

"Dan?"

**Phil's P.O.V.**

Was Dan Howell, the man that I may or may not love, crying? I had never seen him cry. I slide down next to him.

"Dan, are you okay?" Of course he wasn't! He shakes his head, looking away from me. He's trying to hide his tears, but he continues to sob as if he's unable to stop. Before he can say anything, I use my hand to turn his face towards me. "Did you really mean that?" I whisper. "Back in the church, do you really love me?" His eyes finally meet mine. I could easily lose myself in those eyes.

"Of course I do." He says as a tear drops off of his chin, landing on my hand. He bites his lip and breaks eye contact with me. "I know there's nothing I can do about it, Phil. I've tried to suppress my feelings for you, I really have, but every time I think I'm close to breaking them, you do something that brings them back up." I watch him as he continues to babble. I lightly stroke his cheek with my thumb, not that he notices. He's a nervous wreck, and it's adorable. Before I know what I'm doing, I lean in and firmly press my lips to his. He gasps a bit, surprised by what I've done. Soon enough, he's kissing me back, his hands tangling themselves in my hair. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him in closer. We kiss for a good two minutes on the kitchen floor until I pull away.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that." I smile, grabbing his hand. He gives my hand a squeeze as he returns the smile.

"I actually do." He says, giving me a lopsided grin, making me smile bigger. I lean in again, giving him a small kiss. We get up off of the floor and move to the living room to watch American Horror Story, Dan's hand never leaving mine. I glance at the clock; it's only 2:46 in the afternoon! We watch AHS for five hours, hand in hand the entire time. Occasionally, Dan flinches at the gruesome slaughtering. It was as if he wanted to bury his head into my shoulder, but he was too nervous to. I smile at his coyness. I lay my head onto his shoulder and I can see a small smile cross his face.

"What are you going to tell Melody?" He asks.

"I'm going to tell her you were right. She is rude and pushy. I hadn't realized how much she changed me. I'm done playing her games." The truth pours out of me.

"What about us?" He turns his body towards me. "Really. What do we have here?" I stare at him for a moment.

"I think we have a relationship." The words come so smoothly. Dan grins at me.

"Are you asking me out, Phil?"

"I think I am." Dan's hand reaches up, brushing the hair out of my eyes. He then rests his hand on the back of my neck. "So, do you maybe want to be my…boyfriend?" I try the word out. It was easier to say than I thought.

"I would be honored." He chuckles, bringing my lips to his again for a few seconds. "Hey, Phil?"

"Yeah, Dan?"

"Would you mind moving back in? The flat's not the same without you." He runs his hand through his own hair.

"Of course I'll move back in."


	5. Living in the Moment

_**Hello friends! Welcome to chapter four of Phantastic Things! I'm starting a new semester at school so the writing process may slow down a bit…let's hope not… Please, please review this story! I need to know if I'm doing well or if I should just scrap the idea.**_

_**Okay, read on!**_

_**TheInternetHomo**_

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I wake up the next morning with my arms tight around Dan's waist. His light snores make his entire body vibrate. My head lies on his pillow, my nose buried in his hair. I lean forward a bit to kiss the top of his head. He smells a bit like vanilla, like he always does, but a new scent lingers on him too. I inhale again and realize the smell is me. My heart flutters a bit. Did I really just wake up with Dan Howell in my arms? I bring him closer, snuggling him into my side. I'm careful not to touch his neck, he hates that. The last thing I want to do is get up, and luckily for us, we don't have a thing going on today.

We lie in bed for at least another hour, me dozing in and out of my sleep, Dan never wakes up. He occasionally mutters something in his sleep under his breath, something he's known to do. I position my chin to find between his head and his shoulder. A small smile crosses his face and his eyes pop open.

"Good morning, love." He says softly, turning a bit to fit his mouth with mine. I close my eyes, allowing myself to get lost in the kiss. It's a sweet, gentle kiss, and I enjoy every second of it. Our mouths seem to melt together and I can almost feel my mind go numb. He's the one to break the kiss in the end. He pulls away only a bit, the tips of our noses touch as he rests his forehead against mine. "How'd you sleep?"

"Much better than I have in a very long time," I smile, kissing his cheek.

He grins. "As did I. We should go get some breakfast." I nod and begin to sit up, only find myself to be pulled back down by his strong grip. "Do we have to go immediately?"

"I guess not." I smile. He pulls me into him, cuddling me against his side. His arms slip around me and his lips press against my ear.

"Am I still asleep?" He whispers after a few minutes.

"I don't think so." I chuckle as I rub his hand with my thumb.

"Good, because I don't want this to be just another dream." This causes me to turn around to face him. Our mouths are only centimeters apart; his dark brown eyes stare into mine.

"What do you mean by, 'just _another _dream'?" His face turns a light shade of pink and he drops his gaze. "Oh, come on, Dan. You can tell me." My hands rest at his sides. He gives me a shy smile, reconnecting our eye contact.

"Well, you see, I may or may not have had a few dreams about..." His voice trails off.

"Us?" I finish his sentence for him. He nods, a smile still plastered on his face. I grin at him. "Don't worry; you're not the only one."

"Really?" His eyes grow wide.

"Yeah, tons of fangirls have those dreams too!" I laugh as he lightly shoves me. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Yes, I've had them too!"

"Glad I'm not the only one. It's not fun to be alone in something like that."

"Oh, Dan. You'll never be alone when now that you have me." I stare straight into his eyes. Were they beginning to water? "In fact, you haven't been alone for a very, very long time." Yep, they were definitely watering. His hand comes up to cup my chin.

"I love you, Phil." His voice wobbles a bit as a small tear trickles down the side of his face. I wipe it away with my thumb.

"I love you, too. Don't cry, love." I kiss him on the lips lightly.

"They're happy tears, Phil. And when I say I love you, I mean I really, really love you." His voice gets quieter. "I look at you, and it's like I'm floating. You make me so happy, Phil." I can feel my own eyes start to water, I'm unsure of what to say. I don't think I have to as Dan brings his lips back to mine. "Thank you for making me happy."

"Anything for you, Dan." I whisper against his lips, chills running up and down my spine.

"Let's go make breakfast. I'm in a pancake mood." Dan says, pushing himself up off the bed and grabbing my hand. He pulls me up after him and we walk hand and hand into the kitchen.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

After a good hour of strategic pancake flipping and eating, we settle down on the couch together, ready for a lazy day. Phil's run off to fetch a blanket from his room for us when his phone buzzes. I lean forward slightly to see the screen. It's Melody. I groan and flop back on the couch, stuffing Totoro on my face. Suddenly, I feel a weight on my stomach.

"Ow!" I squeal at Phil, lightly hitting him with Totoro.

"What's with all the groaning?" He asks, turning his body so he straddles my chest. His fingers lightly brush the fringe of my hair.

"Someone sent you a message." His eyes grow wide. He reaches over to the table and grabs his phone.

"Oh god."

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do?" I suddenly realize that he's right in his wording. It is 'what are _we _going to do?'. We're a team now, a couple. He's mine.

"I suppose we should tell her what happened." I shrug, scooting myself up into a sitting position, causing Phil to slide down a bit. Instead of getting off, he lays down on me, resting his head on my chest.

"Do we have to do it now?" He says, a hint of a whine lingering in his voice. His head nuzzles into my chest and I can tell that he's still tired. His dark hair tickles my chin as he snuggles in deeper into my chest. I wrap my arms around him and attempt to pull him in even closer, if that's possible.

"Of course not." I say, kissing his head. I reach down onto the floor and pick up the blanket Phil had brought for us. I lay it over him and me. I tighten my arms around his waist. I can feel his breathing slow down, a signal that he's almost asleep. Just when I'm sure he's fallen into sleep once again, he mumbles a small phrase to me.

"Thank you for speaking up at the wedding." And with that, he's asleep. His light snores fill my ears, almost sounding like a kittens purr.

"Thank you for loving me back." I whisper into his hair. I close my own eyes and sink into the couch with the man of my dreams tight, and secure in my arms.

_**Yes, I know this was a bit of a filler chapter, but I absolutely love writing fluff. I hope you loved this little scene as much as I did. I actually fangirled a bit. C: **_


	6. A Liveshow and A Promise

_**Yup, so this chapter is only going to be written in Phil's P.O.V. It's mainly because of my plot bunny and it would be waaaaaay too long to include Dan's part also. He'll have a very long part next chapter. :3**_

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I wake up in Dan's arms after another long sleep. His hand grazes the back of my head, stroking my hair. I smile into his chest.

"Well, hello." He greets me once he realizes I'm awake.

"What time is it?" I yawn. It was already dark outside again.

"Almost nine." My eyes pop open.

"Don't you have a live show tonight?" I ask as I climb off of him.

"Oh my god, you're right!" He exclaims. He quickly hops off the couch and runs into his room. "Phil, my light bulb's burnt out!" I hear him flipping the switch on and off.

"We can change it later! Just get dressed!" I shout back. He swears loudly as he bumps into something. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you start up my laptop?" He asks, coming out to the living room. To my surprise, he lacks a shirt. Dan's not usually one to go without being covered up. I then realize that it's different between us now. I grin at him.

"Only if you do your live show like that." He laughs.

"You wish." He disappears back into his dark room, only to come out a few seconds later. "Can I borrow a jumper?" His eyes are innocent as they look at me.

"Go for it. Want to use my room as well?" I chuckle. His eyes light up.

"Can I?" I had meant it in a joking matter, but I nod my head and reach for his laptop none the less. The login screen comes up soon after I press the start button. Before I can stop them, my hands graze across the keyboard, begging me to play a game. I give in a start to type everything that's important to Dan. I try maltesers, llamas, danisnotonfire, YouTube, Muse, and about a dozen more words before I type in my last guess, the one that I hope is correct.

My fingers tap each key slowly, inserting two words. _Phil Lester._

Bingo.

I smile like an idiot as I pick up the laptop and carry it into my room to Dan, who I find wearing one of my jumpers. It's the jumper I had worn in his Christmas video this year. He smiles once he sees me and takes a seat on my neat bed. I hand him the laptop, sit down next to him, and kiss his cheek.

"I logged you in." a shy smile creeps onto his face and he turns slightly pink.

"Thanks. Are you going to be in the show then?"

"Of course, Dan. When aren't I?" I sit down next to him and wait for him to start broadcasting. I make sure our hands are out of the view of the camera as I grab his, gently rubbing his knuckles with my thumb. He goes live after about five minutes of waiting.

"Hi Danosaurs!" He grins into the camera and waves. Surprisingly, he doesn't let go of my hand. "How're you all doing today?" The comments start to pour in from the viewers.

_Oh my gosh, is that Phil's sweater he's wearing?_

_ He's in Phil's room! How cute!_

_ It looks like they're holding hands!_

His grip lightens and I give his hand a squeeze, telling him it was okay to let go. Dan slowly pulls his hand from mine to not cause a commotion.

"I have some exciting news!" I say after a few minutes of rambling. Dan eyes me. "Now, I know a lot of you have been hoping for this for a while now, but please don't freak out." I see Dan inhale sharply. "I'm going to start making videos again!" Every muscle in Dan's body seems to relax and a grin spreads across his face.

"You didn't tell me!" He tackles me onto the bed. I laugh and I can practically hear the fangirl screams. Imagine when we actually told them. Dan's face shifts a bit as if he's going to kiss me, but stops and sits back up, realizing people could see us. I sit back up next to him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" I smile at him and then to the camera. "I'll be releasing a new video next Tuesday!"

"That's an entire week from now!" Dan points out.

"True… maybe I'll do it sooner."

"Promise?" Dan looks at me and sticks out his pinkie. I smile and wrap my pinkie around his.

"Promise."

_**So, I already have chapter six written, and it's kind of dark... _ and Dan doesn't have a part yet. I'm so sorry. Chapter seven will be Dan-full. c: ...and dark. Oh gosh. I hope I don't kill your feels because I actually started crying whilst writing it. ): stay strong, phamily!**_


	7. Guilt Trips and Blood

_**Brace yourselves...I'm sorry.**_

It's been a month since I left Melody, and things have been better than ever. Dan had left to pick up Tesco's a half hour ago, leaving me home alone, and starving, in our flat. I walk into the kitchen and grab the first food item I can find. I quickly pour myself a bowl of cereal and sit down on the couch to eat. Just when I'm about to tuck in, my phone rings with my familiar ringtone; Dan and I singing the robot unicorn attack theme. I pick up after the first chorus, not even bothering to check the name.

"Hello?" I answer cheerily, setting down my bowl of cereal.

"Phil Lester, how dare you." Melody's voice hisses through the receiver. I can feel my stomach drop.

"M-Melody?"

"How dare you leave me at the altar. Do you know how embarrassing that was? How dare you choose Dan over me." Her voice is dangerously quiet.

"Melody, I-" I try to get my words in, but she doesn't allow it.

"Save it. I'm done with you. You're nothing but a dirty, ugly, worthless faggot." Every inch of my body freezes. "You're a disgusting creature. I hope you die." And with a click, she's gone. My first initial response is shock, but then, I begin to shake. I can feel a sob building up in my throat. All those years of bullying in primary school come rushing back to me all at once. I remember the death threats, the punches, and the aloneness. As I feel the first tear hit my cheek, I tear off into Dan's room, not my own for some reason.

I rush into his bathroom and turn the shower, as well as the sink, on high, and let out my first sob. It's mangled, mainly because I'm trying to hold it in. More and more tears cascade down my face. I have to lean against the counter to support myself. The tears drip off of my nose and land in a puddle on the counter. More emotions rush to the surface, and I remember even more. I look over to my drawer and shakily open it. Sitting inside is my toothbrush, toothpaste, hair dye, straightener, and a few other odds and ends. I reach my hand into the drawer and pull out the old friend I'm looking for; my razor.

I stare at it for quite some time, the sobs continuously erupting from my throat. I'm at war with myself. I deserve the pain and the suffering. I left Melody abruptly, unexplained, something I never should have done. _Dan will never know. I'll only bleed a little_, I promise myself. My back slides down the side of the wall as I pull down my pants, revealing my thighs. I push up the ends of my boxers and position the razor.

_You deserve this, Phil._ My conscience nags me. _You left Melody; you need to feel her pain._ I bring down the razor blade sharply, hitting my skin, and pull. I had forgotten how much it really hurt. My sobs seem to drown out the shower now. I'm probably in the bathroom for a little more than ten minutes before Dan bangs on the door.

"Phil, let me in right now! What happened? Phil?!" His fists pound on the door as I swipe the blade across my thigh a final time, then across the back of my hand to remind myself of what I did. Blood trickles down my legs and pools on the floor beneath me. My legs fold up into my chest, the blood staining my shirt. I'm shaking so hard, Dan can probably feel it from outside the door. He continues to yell for me to let him in, but I can barely move. Everything aches. I deserve this. I can hear him beginning to sob himself. "Phil, please!"

Suddenly, a crack fills the air and the door swings open, Dan standing in the door frame. It takes him less than two seconds to piece the scene together. He crashes down next to be and pulls me into his arms. He hasn't seen the blood yet. I turn my head into his chest and continue to sob, unfolding my legs. Dan reaches up and turns off both the sink and the shower, not that it gets any quieter. I then realize how loud I truly am, and attempt to stifle my cries.

"Phil," Dan gasps. I look up; he's looking at my legs. He releases his grip on me to cover his mouth with his hands. "Phil, no, Phil," Tears gather in his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall. "Phil, no, please," He grabs me again, cradling me in his arms. He seems to be in more pain than I am. He pulls me into his lap, my blood soaking into his shirt. He doesn't seem to care. "I know how hard it is," he whispers. I shake my head. No one like Dan could ever understand. Gently, he sets me aside and slowly rolls down his own pants. Thin, pink lines lay across his own thighs. The scars look more old than new, but it's obvious where they came from. I feel more tears pour down my face.

He carefully pulls up his pants and stands up. He grabs the cloth that lies on our counter and lightly wets it, then sits back down next to me and pulls me onto his lap. He rolls the ends of my boxers back up and starts to dab at my self-inflicted wounds. He avoids eye contact with me as he does so, and wipes until not a single drop of blood is left. Blood continues to dribble from the slash across the back of my hand. Dan takes note of this and dabs the blood away. After, he brings my hand up to his lips and kisses the forming scar.

"Please, promise me you'll never do it again," he whispers into the back of my hand.

"Dan, I just needed to-"

"Promise me." He says, more sternly this time.

"I promise." I whisper. Dan drops my hand and stands up again, picking me up with him. He loops his arm under my now blood free knees and his other around my shoulders. I get carried into his dark room and set on the bed. He lies down next to me and pulls his blanket over us. I roll over to face him. I can only see the rough outlines of his face thanks to the dim hallway light. His hand comes up and rests on my cheek. I move my body closer to his as his thumb grazes me.

"What happened, Phil?" He asks. I resist the urge not to tell him; he needs to know.

"Melody." He stops stroking my face.

"What did she do?" He pulls me closer to him. I tell him about the brief phone conversation. He's quiet for a few minutes, but then gets up out of bed.

"Where're you going?" I ask as he slips on his jacket.

"I'm going to go have a chat with our good friend Melody."

_**._. I'll just leave before I get killed. Leave me a review, please. I hope you guys still liked it... *hides in a small hole***_

_**~TheInternetHomo**_


	8. Lessons to be Learnt

**Dan's P.O.V.**

It takes me no more than twenty minutes to arrive at Melody's house. By the time I get there, my entire body is shaking. My hand fumbles in my pocket for the spare key Phil had just incase she wasn't home. After an unbearably long lift ride, I reach the 54th floor. A soft thumping noise echoes from down the hall. I know the moment I hear it that it's coming from Mel's place; no one else listens to that Nickelback crap.

I roll my eyes at the cheesy beat and walk down the hall to her door. My fist flies into the air and pounds on the door.

"Melody, open up!" I yell over the "music" just as the door swings open.

"Phi- oh it's you." Her face drops and she tries to close the door. I catch it with my leg and force it back open.

"We need to talk." She groans and sends daggers at me through her eyes.

"What?"

"First off, why don't you just fuck off and leave Phil and I alone?" Her eyes glimmer a bit.

"Because it's fun."

"That's sick."

"No, you know what's sick? You two faggots. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Ashamed of what?" My voice cracks. It feels like I've been slapped across the face.

"You two are gay. There is nothing, _nothing, _worse than a faggot. You two make it 1000 times worse with your skinny jeans and fringe hair." A thick silence makes a barrier between us.

"You can't choose who you love." I say quietly.

"Yes, you can." She hisses at me. My hand dips into my back pocket of my jeans and I yank it out; Phil's razor. Tiny drops of dried blood lay on the blade. I hand it to Melody.

"Take it."

"Ew, no! There's blood on it!"

I nod. "Phil's blood. You did this to him." Her expression turns to stone.

"I didn't do anything." She whispers.

"Yes, you did. Your words did." A dark shade of red starts from her neck and travels up until her entire face is crimson.

"Get out. Now." She growls.

"Promise to leave us be."

"Fine. Now go, you queer." The words sting, but I repress the urge to scream at her. I make my way back down to the lobby slowly. I decide to walk home, not catch a cab. I take the quicker route though, wanting to get home to Phil. I jog across the small bridge leading to the main road, the river below making a loud roaring noise. I abruptly stop in my tracks. The blade is still clasped in my hand. Without thinking, I arc my arm back and let it rip forwards as I release my grip. It smacks into a boulder then rebounds into the water. I never want to see it again.

_**Oh, I'm so sorry! It's been like a week since I last uploaded. I'm sorry it's a bit short. ): I just really wanted to get it out there. My new classes suck so bad ugh. At least I have writing...and you guys to hold me over :DD Please leave a nice review to tell me how I'm doing! I don't bite! ...hard.**_

_**3 TheInternetHomo**_


	9. Real Life Nightmares

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Believe it or not, I actually run back to the flat. By the time I reach out building and get in the lift, I'm panting. My hand reaches out to punch the close button and my body leans against the cold metal wall. My eyes shut until the robot-woman's voice lets me know that I've reached my floor. I scamper out of the elevator and down the hall, bursting through our door.

"Phil?" I call out, getting no answer. "Phil?" A hint of panic enters my voice. I rush to my room to find him curled up in a ball on my bed, fast asleep. The covers lay on him from the chin-down. His soft snores sound like a kitten's purr. Quietly, I slip out of my coat and throw it on the floor. I then lift up the covers and slip in bed next to Phil. My arms wrap around his middle and my head fits in the gap between his neck and his shoulder. Phil stirs a bit in his sleep, but doesn't wake up. I close my eyes and tighten my arms around him before falling into a deep sleep.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

**-The Dream-**

"Phil, come play Xbox with me!" Dan's voice is echo-y and far away. I travel into the living room to play, but he's nowhere in sight. "Phillllll," he calls again, this time from the bathroom. I run in to find not him, but Melody.

"Melody?" I gasp, backing away.

"Hello, Phil." A grin creeps across her face.

"W-Where's Dan?" I ask. She steps aside. She steps aside slowly, letting me see behind her. A cry escapes my lips as I peer behind her. Dan lays on the floor, bloody and beaten. I collapse down next to him and reach out to grab him, only to have him disappear from my grasp.

"You're all mine, Philip." Melody whispers from above me, running her hand through my hair. "All mine." She pulls me up and starts to kiss my neck.

"No, no, no," I shake my head, trying to push her away.

"Wake up, Phil," she whispers against me. "Wake up, please." My eyes pop open, and the next thing I know, I'm lying on Dan's bed in his arms, his lips gently placed on my neck.

"Please wake up, Phil. You're having a bad dream."

"Dan?" I whimper, turning to face him.

"Phil! Thank god! Are you okay?" Dan asks, tightening his grip on me and tangling his legs with mine. I nod into his chest and wrap my own arms around his torso.

"What time is it?" My upper leg sting from the cuts, but I don't untangle them from Dan's.

"Almost four in the afternoon," He says, cuddling up against me. Our lips are only centimeters apart.

"I'm hungry. Let's order Chinese." I say before I press my lips against his.

"Let's do it." He says softly.

"Thanks, Dan." I whisper before we get up.

"I deserved it." I say. Dan freezes.

"No, you didn't."

"I did. I'm a horrible pers-" My words are blocked by Dan's lips ramming themselves into mine. He pulls me up into a sitting position.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself. You did not deserve to be talked to like that. You don't deserve those scars." He whispers, picking up my hand as before and kissing it once again.

"But I-"

"You're perfect." He gently presses his lips to mine, sending a shiver through my body.

"I'm really not." I smile weakly.

"Yes, you are." He kisses my forehead. "Now, let's go order our food."

"Can you? I'm going to take a shower." I say. Dan eyes me.

"Phil…"

"I'm not going to do anything, I promise." He clenches my hands in between his.

"Fine."

"Thank you." I kiss his cheek and mutter a simple, "I love you," before scampering off to the bathroom.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I can't help but be worried as Phil takes his shower. Just to be sure, I had taken every single thing that he could use to self-harm out of the bathroom and dumped them in the middle of the living room floor. I've just hung up the phone after ordering our meals when a knock comes on the door. _That can't be our food already, can it? _I think to myself and I walk towards the door. I open it smoothly. My mouth drops open.

"Lucy?"

_**Dun, dun, DUNNNNNNN. Well, I hope you all will love this new character. Actually, I don't. I'm planning on making her…oh, you'll see. I mean what. Heh. Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I try to reply to all of them, but if I don't, please tell me because YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING OH MY GOSH REALLY PLEASE I DON'T DESERVE ALL THIS NICENESS. **_

_**Phan-cakes to you all!**_

_**TheInternetHomo**_


	10. All About Us

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"What are you doing here?" My mouth goes completely dry. Why? Because my ex-girlfriend, Lucy, who had cheated on me twice in the past, is standing in front of me.

"Hello to you too." Lucy purrs, pushing the hair out of my eyes.

"It wasn't exactly a greeting." My eyes narrow and I smack her hand away. She knows I don't want her here.

"Jeez, Dan. Lighten up."

"Why are you here?" She tosses her hair over her left shoulder.

"I've been thinking…"

"What a change." I mumble She ignores the comment.

"I've been thinking that maybe we could give it another shot? I miss you like crazy, Danny."

"First, don't call me Danny. Second, why the _hell _would I even consider taking you back?"

"Dan, please. We were fantastic together."

"Actually, not. Besides, I'm already taken." I snap

"What? Who is she?" Suddenly, her eyes grow wide and I feel a pair of bare arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on the crook of my neck.

"Who's this?" Phil asks as he kisses my cheek. I realize that he's only wearing a towel. Lucy's face has turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh. _Oh._" She says. "I didn't realize…"

"This is Lucy. Lucy, this is _my boyfriend, _Phil."

"Hello!" He raises a hand off my waist and waves.

"Hi Phil," she mutters. "I should be going."

"Bye, Lucy." I say, closing the door on her. I spin around and fold my arms around Phil's neck.

"You're amazing!" I exclaim.

"Who was she?" His voice is serious.

"Lucy? Oh god, Phil, Don't even bother asking."

"Who was she?"

"My ex-girlfriend." I swallow.

"I don't like her."

"Neither do I." I smile and kiss him lightly. He gives me a strange look. "Come on, go get dressed. I don't want the delivery person to sweep you away from me."

"Like that would happen." Phil chuckles, heading towards his room,

**Phil's P.O.V. **

I slip on some sweat pants and one of my Danisnotonfire shirts before returning to the living room. The nap hadn't given me any good, so my eyelids still droop. The delivery person must've come in the time I was getting changed because I can smell the food already.

"Dump the rice, yeah, on the plate, yeah. Cover that bitch with some beef and broccoli. Get it nice and hot, yeah. It gets the bitches, yeah." Dan sing-songs from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I chuckle, stepping into the kitchen area.

"I'm making our dinner!"

"No, you're pouring our already made dinner onto plates."

"Oh shush. Nice shirt, by the way." Dan grins, handing me a plate. I can feel my face grow a bit red.

"Thanks!" We take our plates and mosey out to the living room. I plop down on the couch next to Dan and rest my head on his shoulder. He knows I'm still on edge about everything. The worried expression he wears tells me so. He flicks on the TV and leaves it on the present channel; Harry Potter's on. We watch for a good hour before Dan talks again.

"I'm bored." He blurts out.

"Me too," I sigh. Suddenly, his entire face lights up.

"I have an idea." He runs off to his room, leaving me alone on the couch. He returns a minute later with his iPod in hand.

"What's that for?" I ask. He just continues to smile and swipes the screen with his finger. He puts it in the dock and a soft melody (no pun intended) starts to play.

"Is this _He Is We_?" I ask. Dan hates this kind of music. He nods and reaches out his hand as the lyrics start to pour in.

_**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance,**_

__He takes my hand in his and pulls me close, resting his other hand on my waist. I set my hand on his shoulder and smile a bit.

_**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down,**_

__Dan twirls me gently, making me giggle a bit, and has me land with my back to his chest.

_**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet,**_

He untwirls me and our chests collide together as we assume the position we had been in before. I nuzzle my face into his shoulder and smile, feeling a bit better.

_**Give it a try; it'll be all right.**_

__He lets go of my hand so both of his hands rest on my sides. I wrap both of my arms around his neck and rest my forehead against his.

_**The room's hush, hush, and now's our moment, take it in, feel it all, and hold it.**_

He pulls me in even closer to him and we start to sway back and forth.

_**Eyes on you, eyes on me, we're doing this right,**_

__Dan's eyes trail up to mine and he bites his bottom lip. He leans in to the side so his lips brush my ear.

"I love you."

_**Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love,**_

__"I love you, too."

_**Spotlight shining, it's all about us; it's all about us. **_

__He trails light kisses down my jawline until he reaches the corner of my mouth.

"I know," He whispers, pressing his lips against mine. I intertwine my fingers into his brown hair and lightly nibble on his lower lip. His hands trail down to my hips as mine tangle themselves deeper into his hair. For this single moment, I forget about all the shit that I've been dealing with and just enjoy myself, and my wonderful boyfriend.

_**And every heart in the room will melt,**_

__He breaks the kiss for a moment and slides his cold hands up my shirt slightly, causing me to gasp.

"Uhm, Phil, I was wondering, maybe we could try-"

"Of course, Dan." I say, pulling his mouth back to mine; they fit like puzzle pieces. I know exactly what he wants, and I'm more than ready.

"And you're sure?" Dan mumbles against my lips.

"Positive."

_**This is a feeling, I've never felt, but it's all about us.**_

__Dan breaks the kiss again, but only for a moment, to take off my shirt. I slip his off simultaneously and reconnect our lips.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

I slowly shimmy Phil over to the couch and crash down on top of him. I sprinkle kisses down the length of his body. The lack of response fro Phil surprises me and causes me to look up. Soft snores erupt from Phil, causing me to chuckle.

"Alright, Philly," I scoot up and wrap him up in my arms. "How are you so tired all the time?" He involuntarily snuggles into my bare chest in his sleep. "I love you. Don't you ever leave me." I whisper and kiss his cheek, flipping the TV back on. I wasn't ready to sleep yet.

_**A/N: Yeah. So. Phil fell asleep on Dan whilst almost having sexy times. Go figure. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! What did you guys think of Lucy? :3 Oh, don't worry, she'll be back for more, you can count on that. [;**_

_**AAH SPOILERS!**_

_**If you understood that reference, I LOVE YOU.**_

_**Be sure to check out my YouTube channel, TheUnicornMafia!**_

_**Please.**_

_**I'm so lonely.**_

_**Ooh! One more thing, would it be weird if I don't write about them telling their parents? Because I'm getting kind of tired of everyone writing the same plotline with just a few tweeks… which is why I'm trying to make my story as different as possible. /: Please, feel free to PM me. I need more friends on here. :3 As stated before, I don't bite…that hard. **_

_**Okay, ta-ta for now!**_

_**TheInternetHomo**_

_**[Wow, that was a long authors note..I just can't leave you guys! *insert heart here because they don't work and they only end up looking like this 3]**_


	11. A Sweet Surprise

**Phil's P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning half-naked on our couch in Dan's arms. It took me less than three seconds to remember last night. I had _fallen asleep _on him while we were having a moment! How do you fall asleep at a time like that?

"Phil, I have a craving for Maltesers. We need to go buy some." Dan yells from the editing station. He'd been totally fine with the events from last night, almost too okay with it. I walk over to him, and he pulls me onto his lap. I slouch down into him and he snuggles his face into my neck.

"Well, we'll have to go buy some then, won't we?" I laugh.

"Yes," He nods. "We should go get some very soon. Oh, by the way, when are we telling the Phandom?" I smile at him.

"Probably really soon, if that's okay with you! I hate hiding it in our videos."

"Hows about we go get some snacks and do a tag video?" He gives me a squeeze.

"Tag video?" I question.

"Yes. We should do the 'My Boyfriend Does My Makeup' tag or something."

"No way. I'm not wearing makeup, not even for you, Daniel!"

"Let's make a new tag then!"

"Like?" He thinks for a second before grinning.

"'My Boyfriend Makes Me Food.'"

"Oh god, you want me to cook for you?" I chuckle.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Alright! I can blindfold you and make you a yummy treat and you have to guess what it is!" I say, liking the idea.

"Let's go! Get your coat on!" He pushes me off gently, then standing up himself. His hand finds mine and he pulls me to the front hall. He throws my jacket at me and I slide it on, breaking my hand away from his, though he's quick to bring them back together.

"Someone's excited." I tease.

"Yes, I am!" He exclaims, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling me out the door. We rush to the lift and out of the building. Dan yanks me into the first corner shop he sees and buys around ten pounds of snacks; I kid you not. We stop for milkshakes before going home. Surprisingly, Dan pays for both, probably to get us home faster. We return home in less than an hour. He quickly dumps all the food in a pile on the counter and rushes off to get a camera.

"Run faster, why don't you?" I joke, but he actually seems to pick up speed. As he emerges, we take our positions by the counter. Dan's practically peeing himself in excitement.

"I know exactly how to start the video!" He says as he starts to record.

"What?" I say, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Like this." He gently presses his lips to mine and they stay there for quite a while until he backs away and smiles into the camera. "Hi guys! So, Phil's here with me today to do a tag we made up. May I present: My Boyfriend Makes Me Food!"

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"You ready for this?" Phil says, bouncing up and down while clapping a bit.

"Let's do this." I say. "Get the blindfold!" Phil grabs his superman pajama bottoms and wraps them tightly around my head.

"Tight enough?" He asks. I nod, not being able to see anything scares me a bit. Phil gives me a quick hug and kisses the top of my head. I can hear clangs and bangs. In the first five minutes, something starts to smell really good.

"Is it chocolate?" I ask, sniffing the air.

"Maybe."

"Is it at least a desert?"

"Maybe."

"Will you tell me?"

"No," I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Ugh, fine." I groan, leaning back on my chair. I hear the oven door creak open and close.

"Let's go play Mario Kart until your food is done." Phil says, grabbing my hand and pulling me along to what I imagine is the living room. We sit down on the couch and Phil unties my blindfold. I have to squint until my eyes adjust to the light. The first thing I see is my boyfriend's beautiful smile.

"Well, hello." He giggles as I blink a few times. He leans in and presses his lips to mine, laying me down on the couch.

"How long until the food is ready?" I mumble into his lips.

"Twenty minutes, plus cooling time." He says, hovering over me.

"A lot can be done in twenty minutes."

"Yeah, like three rounds of Mario Kart!" Phil winks at me and climbs off, walking over to grab Wii remotes for us. I laugh and catch the remote he throws at me.

"You're going down!"

"You wish!" Phil sets up the camera by the TV for a lessamazingphil video and sits down on the couch, leaning his head on my chest. "I call Diddy Kong!" He says selecting his character. I smile down at him and pick Mario. We play a few rounds until we hear the timer ding. I push up to run into the kitchen, the suspense killing me.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Phil yelps, pulling me back down onto the couch and wrapping the pajama bottoms around my face. "No cheating!"

"I wanna seeeeeeee," I complain as he double knots it. One of his arms loops around my waist as he leads me back to the kitchen. Yep, it was definitely something chocolate. I find the chair and sit down, waiting for Phil to bring me my food.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks.

"Yes, please, I'm starving, JUST FEED ME!" I growl, reaching my hands out. Phil laughs and stuffs something round into my mouth. I chew and swallow it carefully. It's soft on the inside.

"Is this a fucking cake ball?" I shriek.

"Language, Dan! And yes, it is!"

"You know me so well!" I rip the blindfold off and wrap my arms around him. "Okay, how do you know to cook that well?"

"I have hidden talents." He smiles, kissing me. I break away and look into the camera.

"So there you have it! My boyfriend made me food!" I laugh.

"Maybe this tag wasn't as exciting as it sounded.." Phil says, grabbing my hand.

"It was perfect." I say. His smile warms up my whole body. "See you next week, Danosaurs!"

_**A/N: Yep. I hope that was an okay way of coming out. I didn't want them to be all panic-y and fight-y about coming out because I don't feel like they'd actually be that way. What do you guys think?(: **_

_**ALSO! I was thinking of making a playlist to go along with this story! I feel like it would be quite sweet...opinions please! **_

_**I love you all so much omg thank you for all the nice reviews. While I have you, check out my tumblr, .com**_

_**YOU WON'T REGRET IT!**_

_**~TheInternetHomo~**_


	12. And The Penny Drops

_**So it was requested, so it was written. In similar terms, ***SMUT ALERT***! I'll mark off where it starts and finishes for those of you who aren't comfortable reading it. C: See you at the bottom!**_

**Phil's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you made me help you clean up." Dan groans, picking up the batter bowl.

"Suck it up," I laugh, dipping my finger in the bowl and scraping out some of the leftover gooeyness. I lick it off my finger and glance outside. "Hey, it's raining!" I walk over to the window and press my face against the cool glass. "It's January; why can't we have snow?"

Dan laughs. "We won't be going outside either way, so what does it matter?" I turn around to find him standing right behind me, bowl still in hand. He walks towards me, swirling his finger in the bowl. "Come here!"

"Oh god, what are you doing?" I squeal as he presses me up against the glass.

"Stop squirming!" His hand moves up to my face and his finger presses down on my nose, then progressing to make lines down my cheeks. It's a familiar pattern.

"Are you drawing cat whiskers on me using the _leftover batter_?" I laugh, trying to get away.

"I am! And it looks beautiful!" He smiles at me, happy with his work.

"Fine. Now it's your turn!" I grin, dipping my finger in and swiping it across his nose. He cringes but the smile stays on his face. "Perfect!"

"My nose itches." He blows upwards on his nose, frowning a bit. I blow on his nose like he'd requested in one of our previous Phil Is Not On Fire's. "No! That tickles!" He covers his face with his hands, allowing me to escape. "Hey, get your ASs back here!"

"Never!" I giggle, running to my room. Dan's close to follow, grabbing my arm and pinning me down on the bed.

"I win!"

"Yes, you did." He leans down and gently presses his lips to mine. A sigh escapes me and I can feel him smile.

"Let's go edit and upload that video!" He says softly, parting his lips.

"Now?" I ask, grabbing his collar to pull him closer to me.

"I want them to know,"

"Okay, let's go then." I sigh, giving him a final kiss before we get up. To my surprise, he pushes me back down.

"We'll resume later." His eyes melt into mine as he kisses my neck slowly. "That's a promise." I groan a bit, just wanting to stay here forever. Dan reluctantly climbs off of me, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. It takes us almost two hours to edit the video to perfection, but it's worth it. We upload it quickly and take a seat in front of one computer. We refresh the page ten times before the first comments come rolling in.

_**Ohmigosh I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! **_

_**PHAN IS REAL BITCHESS!**_

_**i cant even omfg yes finally omfgomfgomfg **_

_**Yes! I'm so happy for you guys! :D Congrats, boys!**_

I smile as the comments continue to come in; almost all of them are nice. I glimpse at two hate comments, but look away quick. I don't even care about them. We just stare at the comments for a few minutes before either of us say anything.

"Wow," Dan chuckles. "They're so supportive."

"They really are." I nod, resting my head on his shoulder.

"We should go do something fun to celebrate." He says, slipping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"But it's raining!" I exclaim. He shakes his head and points out the window. The rain had turned into snow.

"Snow," He mutters, pulling me closer. I turn my head and allow our mouths to meet.

"Well, let's go get some hot chocolate then." I suggest, breaking away. He smiles and nods, pulling me up to a standing position.

"Or…" Both of his arms wrap around my waist, jerking my hips forward as he kisses me gently. I grin against his mouth and put my arms around his middle, slipping my hands into the back pockets of his jeans. Dan stops for a second.

"Are you sure?" His brown eyes stare into mine, filling me with warmth.

"Yes," I respond almost immediately, leaning my lips back against his.

"No falling asleep this time." He teases, growling a bit.

"Shut up and kiss me." A grin plays on his lips and he presses me up against the wall. A small moan escapes my lips as his cold hands slide up my shirt. He slips it off and flings it across the room; I do the same to him. His hands move down my hips to the zipper of my pants. He fumbles with it a bit before shoving down my pants and guiding us to his room. We crash down on the bed, Dan taking over.

**YO! Smut starts here!**

He quickly kicks off his pants, leaving both of us in only our boxers. His mouth moves down my jawline, then trailing soft kisses down my stomach. He nibbles at the skin closest to the hem of my boxers. I dig my fingers into his hair and buck my hips forwards.

"Patience," He mumbles, his fingers dipping under the soft fabric. I groan and lean my head back. A wicked smile comes onto my face as an idea comes to my mind. I press my foot on his "problem" and start to make tiny circles, working it with my toes. He emits a rather loud groan and moves back up to my mouth. My foot continues to press into him as he reaches down to yank off my boxers. Suddenly, his hand grasps my member, causing me to gasp. His mouth moves to my neck, biting and sucking the skin. _Definite hickey, _I think. He rolls off of me and leans over to his bedside table, reaching in the drawer. His hand emerges a few second later with a small container. He spreads my legs a bit to allow easy access before dipping his finger in the container, swirling it around a bit. He then takes his finger, and sticks it slowly inside of me. I let out a rather loud moan as he slips another finger in.

"Please, Dan," I moan. He stops for a second to lightly kiss me.

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you, t-" I gasp as he slowly lowers himself into me. As soon as he gets all the way in, he pulls out slightly, and then thrusts back into me. I wrap my legs around him and bring his lips to mine. He continues to pump into me. I won't lie, it's a bit painful, but I get used to it after a while.

"P-Phil, I'm gonna-"

"Me too!" Dan and I both release at the same time. He stays in me for a few seconds as we both pant heavily. I brush his floppy brown hair out of his eyes, smiles plastered on both of our faces. His arms wrap around me and he falls down next to me.

**Aaaaand, smut over!**

"That was…"

"Yeah," It's quiet for a second, but only for a second. We both burst out laughing. I bury my head into his chest and he nuzzles the top of my hair.

"I give you a ten." He chuckles, squeezing me tight.

"Eh, six." I shrug. He pushing me slightly, causing me to laugh harder. "Fine, fine! A solid ten shall be awarded!"

"It better be!" He pulls me closer to him. "Hey, Phil,"

"Yeah?"

"You've got something on your nose." I cross my eyes, allowing myself to just barely see a little smudge of brown.

"Oh, I wonder what it is." I say sarcastically. I turn towards him. He smiles at me and licks the tip of my nose. "Ew! Gross, Dan!"

"Oh, you like it!"

"Shush up!"

"I love you, Philly!"

"Love you, Dan."

_**I feel like it's been a while since I uploaded! Eh, maybe not. I hope you guys liked this chapter! A review would be quite nice. :3 Also, I also kind of already wrote a later part of the story before I wrote the next part..well, a later, later part. You guys are going to love it, I just know it. And now you have to wait for a really long time before you get to read it. Muahaha! C: Seriously though, it's freaking adorable. Maybe if you PM/Bug me enough, I'll tell a few of you. But then again, SPOILERS! **_

_**Okay, talk to you all later!**_

_**~TheInternetHomo~**_


	13. A Side Note Not a Chapter

Hi guys! Yeah. Sorry. This isn't a chapter. BUT CHAPTER TWELVE WILL BE OUT BY SUNDAY I PROMISE, OKAY? Anyway, I was just wondering if you all could maybe read and review the beginning of new series of stories that my friend Sarah and I are writing. Her story isn't up yet (it will be up soon), but mine is. It would mean **THE WORLD **to me if you'd give it a quick review. We've been writing short stories for the past six months and we've fit them in a plot line because we felt like we needed the world to know about it. Please, don't judge when you read it. It keeps us sane, alright? I love you all! New chapter by Sunday! 3 ~TheInternetHomo

ALSO! I finished the playlist. Would anyone like me to post it or no?

u/4564877/DanAndPhilThings

^The link.


	14. Plans, Videos, and Countdowns

_**Sorry for the wait, guys. I've been super, super busy. :c See you at the bottom! (Also, don't forget to check the playlist that's located before chapter one! It helps with the whole reading experience.)**_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since everything's happened. Our fans have been completely supportive, as have our parents. It's evident that Phil and I are extremely happy. In fact, I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole life.

"Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan!" Phil calls, bouncing up to me through the kitchen door.

"What?" I laugh, pulling me close to me.

"It's my birthday tomorrow, you know." He grins. I knew this already, of course, and I was more than prepared. Secretly, I've been planning a surprise party for him, with the help of a few select friends.

"Oh, is it?" I mock a surprised tone. Phil's eyebrows crinkle together.

"Yeah, it is! And I was kind of hoping we could do something…you know, together." He seems to bat his eyelashes as he bites his lip.

"Of course we can!" Oh god, how am I to get myself out of this one? "What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could just spend some time here at the flat, watch a few movies, order a pizza…" I smile and peck him on the lips; I could work with this.

"That sounds perfect. Maybe we could go out for pizza instead, and then come back to the flat for a movie night?" I suggest, that way, I could get Chris and PJ to set up the apartment for the party. They had all the decorations already, anyway.

"That's a great plan! We haven't been out in ages!" He grins. I've never seen him so happy, besides at the Muse concert we had attended a few years back. _I'm making him happy_, I suddenly realize. I'm taken aback by my own realization. I just stare at him for a few minutes, my arms still tight around him. His bright, blue eyes smile at my brown ones. Before I'm even aware of it, my arms are jerking him forward and I'm kissing him. It's only for a few seconds, but it seems to carry enough meaning.

"What was that for?" He smirks, resting his forehead against mine.

"What wasn't it for?" I laugh, kissing him again before unwrapping myself. "Hey, what are you doing for your video today?"

He rests himself against the counter behind him. "Reasons Why I Was a Weird Kid 2."

"Oh, that's brilliant! I loved the first one!" I have to admit; I still fangirl a bit whenever Phil makes a new video. He was, and will always remain, my favorite YouTuber.

"In that case, you don't get to watch me make it." He says, grinning evilly.

"Nooo, why?" I whine. He slips around me and makes his way into the living room. I follow close behind.

"Because then it'll be a surprise for you!" He replies. I slyly reach for his sides and tickle him, causing him to collapse on the floor in a heap.

"Dan, stop it!" He squeals through his giggles.

"Let me watch you!" I say, continuing to tickle him.

"Never," His hand comes up to touch my neck, releasing a chorus of inhumane noises from me.

"Gerroff!" I seize up and Phil rolls on top of me, pulling his hand away. He takes a moment to kiss me softly.

"See you in a bit, love." He climbs off of me, and dashes into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. I sigh and get up myself. At least now I have some time to plan the final details of his party. I grab my phone off the coffee table and text both Chris and PJ the same message.

_Change of plans. Be at our flat at half five tomorrow & decorate quickly; Phil wants to go out for pizza with me. _

I press send and flop onto the couch. I absentmindedly switch on the TV to keep my mind off the video/Phil. After flipping through the channels for quite some time, I give up and switch it off. My arms stretch upwards and a yawn escapes me.

"Awh, you're not tired already, are you?" Phil asks, a grin on his face. He stands in the hall, his hands in his back pockets, and his hair drooping slightly over his eyes. For whatever reason, he seems to glow. As soon as I realized he's asked a question, I quickly shake my head.

"No way! We're staying up for your birthday, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are!" He giggles, walking over to me, plopping himself down on my lap.

"Oof! Jesus, you're heavy!"

"Well, you're one to talk! You're all bones!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I will." I grab his face between my hands and pull him in as I lean backwards on the couch so he's rested between my legs, almost completely on top of me. We continue this until we need to surface for a breather.

"One minute," He whispers breathlessly, glancing at the clock. I pull him on to my chest, getting as close as we can get, waiting for the clock to turn twelve.

**Phil's P.O.V.**

As soon as midnight hits, I'm flung backwards to the other side of the soft couch, Dan now on top of me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He yells, cuddling me in his arms. I laugh and nuzzle my head into the crease between his neck and his shoulder. He doesn't even cringe. My arms loop around his waist in a giant bear hug, and we jus kind of sit like this; holding each other. I lightly kiss his cheek and squeeze him tight.

"Thank you!" I giggle, actually giggle.

"What do you want to do?" He asks, sitting up so I'm back in his lap.

"Have a dance party!" I exclaim after thinking for a bit. I grab my iPod and shove it into the dock, pressing shuffle, not caring what was to come up. Dan switches off the light. Luckily for us, Rave Tree was still up. I guess Dan had been too preoccupied with everything to take it down. I was actually a bit surprised that he had still put it up after I moved out. I was usually the one who did all the Christmassy things.

Unsustainable by Muse fills the air and I switch on Rave Tree, Dan already beginning to dance. He shakes his hips in a seductive manner, making me laugh. I can't believe how lucky I am. We continue to dance and dance until we're so tired that neither of us can move any more. Eventually, Dan grabs my hand and pulls me into his room. We both crawl into bed, Dan's arms holding me tight. I shut my eyes and smile to myself as his hair tickles the back of my neck.

"Happy birthday, to you," He sings softly into my ear, his voice just above a whisper. "Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday, dear Phil. Happy birthday, to you." I snuggle in closer to him. He kisses the top of my head. "I love you, birthday boy."

"I love you too," I respond before falling into a content sleep. I already wanted it to be morning.

_**Well wasn't that just..awh. Okay. I loved this chapter so much you don't even know. Anyhoo, I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded for a while! I had bit or writers block and a few other things that had to be put before this. Well, that my mom said had to be put before this. I should do homework more often. Oh well, I try. Also, I found THE BEST PANIC! AT THE DISCO REMIX OF READY TO GO OMFG ITS SO WONDERFUL EVERYONE NEEDS TO LISTEN TO IT IT'S LIKE OMFG okay, Katie, calm yourself. Phew. You can ask me for it, if you like. Yes, I'm bribing you to talk to me. Because I'm lonely. Also, my mom found my YouTube channel. She was mad for like twenty minutes, but then seemed to forget about it. Strange, ey? I'll just let you guys go then. I'd love it if you guys would review. Also, HELLO KAYLA! If you're not Kayla, then just ignore that. Okay? Okay. (That was a reference) I love you all! **_

_**~TheInternetHomo~**_


End file.
